


Call me daddy

by AlayneBaelish



Series: dysfunctional love [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up and Make Up, Daddy Kink, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Incest, More family drama, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/pseuds/AlayneBaelish
Summary: Experience and innocence, and truths revealed
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Series: dysfunctional love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654765
Comments: 31
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write a sequel many times, and even a prequel, so you all get both. Even the title was requested, so enjoy.
> 
> Warning again: this is father/daughter incest and underage, Sansa is about fourteen and I don't specify how old she was when she and Petyr begun dating. So if ANY of this bothers you, turn back

"I wouldn't if I were you," Petyr warned her.

Sansa was in a world of her own, she was passing through the kitchen to head back outside towards the loud music again when Petyr's sudden voice spooked her.

Her shocked gasp was covered by the sound the music blaring from the speakers, that Robb and Theon had spent the early part of the afternoon hooking up for the party. The screen door was open and Sansa looked out there, where many of Robb's and Jon's friends were having a good time in the backyard.

"Wouldn't, what?" Sansa asked him.

"I wouldn't go back out there if I were you," Petyr elaborated a bit more.

Sansa crossed her arms as she watched as Petyr casually cleaned his hands with a tea towel.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because honestly, I don't think you're ready for the consequences," Petyr explained.

Sansa had a feeling she knew what Petyr was referring too, but she still refused to cooperate with him, "Consequences for what?"

Petyr's demeanour changed the moment he tossed the tea towel towards the sink behind him. His eyes bore into hers and he stepped closer, he seemed darker, more threatening but Sansa felt excitement pool in her lower stomach at his close proximity. When he spoke his voice seemed lower, deeper, throatier. "Of when you gain a guys full attention."

This was the most they had talked in months, he had even missed her fourteenth birthday that had passed the month before but still, Sansa was soaking up all the attention that not only Petyr but a few of Robb's friends were also bestowing upon her now. She knew his last comment was a direct dig directly aimed towards her.

The last time they had been together, they had been in a intimate setting, Petyr had been encouraging her to rub herself against his thigh again. It was a fairly new experience but like everything else they did together Sansa was nervous but excited.

Sansa was straddling one of Petyr's thighs and he had been helping her to rub her core against him, saying she would love it. And she did.

A particularly rough thrust caused her to feel something strange, that was poking her which she ended up brushing her hand against, that she soon learned was his erection. The shock of feeling Petyr so prominently aroused because of her, and being confronted with a man's cock for the first time had Sansa bolting for the door with a flimsy excuse of needing to get home before curfew.

That had been almost three months ago. And Sansa still had yet to muster up the courage to talk to Petyr, or call him. She knew it had to be her because Petyr had ceased all communication, he never reached out, like he was patiently waiting for her instead.

Sansa desperately wanted to call, or text message him to say she missed him and wanted him back but she feared Petyr would reject her and after how she left things, and honestly she wouldn't blame him if he did.

So now Sansa was using Robb's party and her brother's friends drunk flirtations as an excuse to see if Petyr still cared for her.

When he didn't give her the response she was hoping for, a way back into his heart instead of the typical parental concern he was displaying she chose instead to blatantly ignore Petyr's warning and went back outside again.

She felt pretty in her little pink baby doll dress and thigh high socks and her kitten heels. She walked around aimlessly for a little while until she spotted Petyr watching through the kitchen window, hope flared in her chest as she hoped he was watching her so she than chose to join Robb and Theon's group of friends again.

When Sansa had gotten ready earlier in the day, she had no idea Robb's sixteenth birthday party was going to involve so many friends or that they would all be drinking.

It was quite a surprise to see their parents had allowed for him to have alcohol after all the increased fighting going on but they must have called a truce for his birthday at least.

Jon was amongst the crowd and he looked to be drinking more than Robb and Theon put together, but Jon and Loras looked like the only one's in the group who welcomed her company so she sat between them on the bench. Which was great so she wouldn't be within arms react of Theon and his drinking buddy (that Sansa never wished to learn his name) as they tired pinching her bum again, but even though she was sitting opposite them it didn't stop them from continuing where they left off, of trying to get her to sit with them, again.

The first time it happened, it was earlier in the night so they were less intoxicated, so she found their flirting was rather flattering. Sansa even liked all the attention but after the third time, and the more beer they put away and the later the hour got they got more bold, and even boldly tried to pull her onto their laps. It started off innocent but the more it escalated the more Sansa regretted allowing it.

She ignored them as best she could and focused more on Loras sitting next to her on the bench, he seemed nice and even offered to give Sansa a sip of his cruiser which she smartly declined.

She blushed and hoped Loras didn't notice, she found him good looking and hoped no one else noticed but when his friend Olyvar finally arrived everything changed.

"Get lost, Sansa."

Robb sounded aggressive which took her aback. She sat there stunned, shaking her head in denial.

It didn't pass Sansa's notice that Robb had been getting more and more angry in recent months towards everyone, but she never would have thought he'd do anything like this to her in front of all his friends.

"Fuck off, Sansa!" Robb shouted louder when she still wouldn't move.

Theon was smoking another cigarette which smelt funny, smoke bellowed out of his nose and mouth as he spoke, "Noo, let her stay." He turned to her again, "Come and sit on my lap, Sansa." He tried again with a stupid looking grin that she ignored.

"Shut the fuck up, Theon!" Robb yelled at Theon than got to his feet looking even more pissed off, he grabbed Sansa's arm tugging her to her feet, "Come on Sansa, time to fuck off!"

"Robb!" Sansa couldn't feel more shocked that her brother was hurting her.

Jon finally got involved when he saw Sansa's face turn red. "Robb, take it easy."

But Robb's hold of Sansa tightened as he leant in and whispered something to Jon that made him also suddenly change.

Sansa's face felt hot, she knew she was turning red as she was humiliated but it got worse when Jon shoved her too and shouted over the volume of the deafening music, "Yeah, piss off, Sansa!"

Only a few of their more drunk friends laughed but that was enough for Sansa, she covered her cheeks but refused to let her brothers see her cry and rushed back into the house.

So she never saw Olyvar pass a baggie to Robb, or Robb pass Olyvar some money as they embraced.

Catelyn saw from her spot in the den when Sansa burst through the back door, and she saw how upset she was, and called to her, asking Sansa if she was alright. When she didn't reply Cat got to her feet to investigate. Ned protested when she got up but she ignored it.

Arya, Bran and Rickon had been bribed with all the snacks they wanted and promises of violent movies if they stayed in the den for the rest of the night with uncle Benjen, Edmure and aunty Roslin keeping them company, and when they saw Robb and Jon were behaving Ned and Cat soon joined them, as Petyr was stationed to keep watch from the kitchen.

But something had clearly happened and she immediately asked Petyr about it. "Not completely sure," Petyr started as they both pursued Sansa up the stairs.

"I couldn't hear everything but Robb and Jon swore at her."

"That's not like Robb, at all." Cat was shocked, and Petyr just shrugged.

Petyr had seen the whole thing, and from where he was leant against the doorway he heard it all too.

When Sansa ran into the house he causally walked up the stairs behind her and waited outside her bedroom door, he leant against the wall and watched Cat try and get Sansa to open up.

The night had been going well up until this point. He knew Sansa wanted him back, her poor attempts to get him jealous showed him that.

He knew the risks involved when he pursued Sansa so early, but it didn't prepare him for how he'd feel when she actually broke up with him. But her poor juvenile attempts to win him back helped soothe the hurt she had caused. It was actually rather sweet how she was trying to get him to cave in first, and he was thinking about how he was going to get Sansa alone but he never wanted it to happen under these circumstances.

Catelyn was knocking on Sansa's bedroom door, but Sansa was ignoring her. "Somethings not right," Cat turned to Petyr, "Would you mind trying with her?"

"Sure," Petyr said like a good little helper, and Cat walked down the hall towards Robb's bedroom.

"Petyr?" Sansa barely spoke loud enough to be heard through the closed door, after they heard Cat's footsteps get fainter. "Are you there?" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm here." Petyr replied, and waited as he let her lead the conversation.

Sansa had been listening to them, and had purposely waited until her mother had left. The door opened slightly, just enough for Sansa to peek her head through to double check if they were alone. When she deemed the coast was clear she opened the door wider and rushed into his arms.

Her arms were around his neck and he felt some of her tears soaking his collar.

Petyr was going to act hesitant, at first he wasn't going to accept her back so soon after she showed him how childish she really was with her stunt months ago. Sansa proved by running away she wasn't ready for a serious relationship, but he knew the humiliation she received at the hands of her brothers was punishment enough, so the second his arms wrapped around her and he embraced her back, he knew she was his again.

Sansa raised her head from Petyr's neck and she desperately sort out his lips, she had barely kissed him when Petyr pulled back.

"Mm, not here." Petyr licked his lips and could taste some of Sansa's lip gloss, he looked around to make sure Cat hadn't seen the kiss.

They quickly went into her room but Sansa refused to let him go, they were almost the same eye level with her kitten heels on and he searched her eyes to see if this was what she really wanted, and not something she would regret again in the morning.

"I've missed you." Her lower lip wobbled as she spoke, "Have you missed me?"

The look in Petyr's eyes softened as he nodded, his arms tightened their hold around her. Sansa smiled for half a second before she frowned, "I'm sorry, Petyr. I wanted to call you."

"Why didn't you?" Petyr asked.

"I was scared," Sansa admitted.

"Of me?"

"Sort of..." Sansa trailed off as she tried not to say the wrong thing and make things worse. She didn't want anymore misunderstandings to come between them, "Everything was beginning to feel very real, you know what I mean?"

"Sansa, I told you from the beginning of our relationship that it's all or nothing between us," Petyr reminded her.

"I know," A tear fell down her cheek, "I screwed up. I'm really sorry."

More tears fell as she thought they were over for good, but she made one last ditch effort, "I love you."

Sansa's eyes closed when Petyr leant his forehead against hers softly as she savoured the sensation.

"I love you too, Sansa," Petyr confessed.

He couldn't leave her heartfelt confession hanging out there for long, it was heartfelt so he revealed his true feelings to her too, she had been put through the rigger, and not just by her brothers.

Sansa looked just as exhausted as Petyr felt, like she had finally reached her emotional limit. Petyr helped direct her towards her bed and pulled her blankets out for her. "Come on, lay down," He ordered her gently, and when she complied and laid on the bed he helped her out of her shoes.

He took them off one by one, than he reached mid thigh to the tops of her socks and rolled them down one at a time.

His eyes never left hers, and he saw her chest rise and fall with each hitched breath and he smiled as he saw she still desired him, and not those stupid teenage boys like Loras.

When Petyr cupped both her ankles and caressed both her legs she was smiling shyly when he teased the idea of spreading her legs apart, a clear sign she still desired him, Petyr looked smug as he was soaking it all up.

He made her get in bed instead, and was going to tuck her in but in one quick move she clutched at his arms, "Don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Petyr reassured her as he laid above the covers so she could snuggle up to him. He gave her a sweet kiss to her lips but he didn't linger long, "Sleep, sweetling."

Sansa had missed all his terms of endearments and she closed her eyes feeling content, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Petyr saw the dark circles under her eyes and he wondered if she had been getting enough sleep each night since their separation.

Petyr pulled his phone out of his pocket and his fingers had already dialled Olyvar's number before the phone was pressed against his ear.

"Hey boss."

Olyvar greeted but Petyr than heard him speak to Robb, "Give me a sec, it's my supplier."

"Oh sure! No worries mate."

Petyr heard Robb reply which finally gave them some privacy to continue the phone call.

"Sorry about that," Olyvar addressed Petyr again.

"Change of plans," Petyr didn't bother with greetings and pleasantries and came straight to the point.

"Do you want me to cut them off?" Olyvar asked, trying to anticipate his next move.

"No." Petyr said as he brushed some hair away from Sansa's sleeping face that was obscuring his view.

"No?" That confused Olyvar.

"Give them more," Petyr caressed Sansa's cheek with his thumb, "Give the boys so much they won't know what to do with."

Olyvar finally cottoned on, "Ohhh, gottcha boss."

Petyr hung up without hearing the rest, and tucked his phone away.

Sansa groaned restlessly when he untangled from her and raised himself from the bed, he leant down and kissed her brow before whispering, "I'll be right back."

He had some seeds to sow in Cat's ear about her and Ned's two eldest boys, and what they liked to do get up to in their spare time.

Sansa had barely slept a half hour when she was awoken to the sweetest sensation of Petyr kissing her, she moaned tiredly even though she was enjoying his attention, it felt wonderful to be back in his arms again and he moved her around until she was laying on her side. The blanket had been pushed aside so she curled into Petyr more for warmth.

His tongue licked Sansa's lower lip seeking entry, she parted her lips to allow Petyr entry to deepen their kiss.

He kissed her deeply, and like no other, she had missed this and she was already beginning to become aroused.

Sansa was clutching his shoulders, he had removed his coat some time ago so she begun unbuttoning his shirt, but he quickly put a stop to that.

"What's wrong?" Sansa asked somewhat breathless.

"Nothing," Petyr was quick to reassure her and went back to distracting her with more kisses, he left the top few buttons of his shirt undone but he refused to let Sansa undress him any further. His hands wandered underneath her dress and a hand cupped one of Sansa's breasts through her cotton training bra.

She broke from away his lips to moan as he pinched both her nipples. "This okay?" Petyr asked, he didn't want to do anything that would make Sansa run away from him again.

Sansa nodded and she even reached for the latch at the front of her bra, knowing that the bunched up dress hid her chest from both their views but she still wanted to show Petyr she was ready for more, ready to take the next step with him. But Petyr's hands shot out to stall hers when he saw how nervous Sansa actually was.

"Sansa?"

"I'm ready." She replied to his unasked question.

"Are you?" Petyr countered.

Sansa nodded again, but she was biting her lip, a clear indication she was very nervous and not as ready as she claimed to be, "I am." Sansa tried to sound convincing but when Petyr furrowed his brow she explained more, "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," Petyr sounded adamant and it did a lot more to reassure her. "I love you, Sansa. You're mine," Petyr said, and meant it.

He didn't need Sansa to give up her virginity right this second just to try and make sure they wouldn't break up again. When the time was right he would want to take his time with her, and not have the fear of someone barging in.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him, than moved to lay down on his back, and brought her down with him so Sansa was laying over him.

Petyr held her waist but caressed downwards until he had a hold of her thighs, and gently coaxed Sansa to spread her legs wide, so her core that was only covered by her pink panties would rest against his growing erection, "And there's nothing on this earth that could ever change that."

It was gratifying and promising when Sansa didn't shy away from his erect cock, and she actually smiled as she rested flush against him. Sansa's smile was getting bigger with all his reassurances, "You're mine too."

Petyr heard her whispered confession which made him grin as well, "Always." He promised.

It was only when they stopped talking and kissed again that Sansa realised she had been slowly rubbing herself against him, it was thrilling and exciting to know that Petyr had been helping to assist her the whole time too.

"Mmm, Sansa, you getting wet for me?" Petyr asked when he heard Sansa moan, his fingers sought to touch her through her panties.

She nodded and moaned louder when he circled her slip through the fabric of her underwear. He knew how to turn her on and she always responded so well to his voice, but she quickly sort out his lips again, kissing him without coordination but with a lot of enthusiasm.

It was fantastic and felt wonderfully familiar, Sansa had missed everything about this.

His hands were gripping her waist again, he had been helping her to sway her hips and to grind herself against his tented lap more rigorously. When they parted for breath, it was the first time she took notice of how dilated his pupils looked.

Petyr's desire didn't frighten her anymore, it wasn't just desire though, she saw love as well, and saying the words aloud helped Sansa to realise that was what had been missing for her all along.

"I love you," Sansa confessed again right before she planted her lips over his, cutting off any response he might have had.

Petyr could feel the front of his dress pants getting soaked and the zipper of his pants were digging into both of them, not that he cared as Sansa was grinding against him harder.

She looked mad with lust atop him, writhing and straining to reach her peak. Petyr moaned into her mouth as he sort his own release too, they worked together in tandem as they strived to finish together.

There was a knock at the door and Sansa instantly knew by the sound and the sharpness of it, that it was her mum's knock, so she quickly slid off of Petyr, but kept one of her legs over his heavy erection and laid against his side, tugging her dress back into place and quickly pretended to be asleep before the doorhandle was turned.

"How is she?" Cat asked in a whisper when she saw Sansa draped and passed out against Petyr.

"Exhausted," Petyr moved some of Sansa's fringe away from her face affectionately.

That part of her heart Cat kept buried, warmed at the sight of Petyr comforting their daughter, acting the role of father for this brief stolen moment.

"Robb come and say goodbye, your aunt and uncle are leaving now," they heard Ned shout down below Sansa's window.

"You heading off too?" Cat asked Petyr, again in a whisper, not wanting to wake her daughter.

"You mind if I stick around a bit longer?" Petyr's question was for Cat but he was looking down at Sansa, he could see she was struggling not to laugh and give the game away.

It was a risk to ask, but Petyr couldn't get up yet unless he wanted to show a prominent tent in his pants, unfortunately Sansa pretending to still be asleep had caused his flagged erection to renew.

Catelyn smiled warmly at them one last time before turning around, "Sure, no problem," and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Petyr and Sansa stayed in contact, they would make sure to send text messages to each other throughout the day because there was no guarantee that Sansa could take his phone calls in the evenings after school. There was also the possibility she could accidently let something slip, and all it would take was for the wrong person to overhear something. It was too risky even for them.

Sansa was keeping Petyr regularly updated on the growing drama progressing in the Stark household, so Petyr started making preparations, because it was now only a matter of time before someone was bound to find the drugs that Jon and Robb had been supplied with from the moment Sansa had first reciprocated his _harmless_ flirting over a year ago.

Exactly two weeks after Robb's party, which was only days away from Jon's birthday, Cat chose a morning when she knew Jon wasn't home, and was staying at his friend Sam's place.

After the night of the party Catelyn had noticed Jon acting more suspiciously, his temper had been shorter than usual, even Robb's attitude wasn't much better, but he had exams coming up that she knew was stressing him out.

Petyr had also kindly informed her that Theon and a few others had been smoking the night of Robb's party, which didn't bode well with her, so Cat thought it would be best to check out Jon's room for clues, before confronting him about his rudeness.

Sansa was laying across her bed her feet kicking in the air as she texted a few of her friends instead of getting ready for school when she heard yelling.

"Get out of Jon's room!" Robb's voice carried down the hall.

"Robb, stay out of this," Cat tried being reasonable. When she tried stepping around him, Robb used his size to seem more imposing, even stepping in line with Cat every time she tried moving in a different direction to get past him.

"Robb, don't be a jerk," Arya stuck her head in, she didn't like that everyone was in Jon's room, and it was worse because she hated how Robb was speaking to their mum.

Robb looked furious and pointed his finger at Arya in warning, "Stay outta this!"

"No, not until - Hey!" Arya cried out when Robb pushed at her forehead harshly to push her out of the doorway.

"Robert, stop that," Catelyn warned her eldest.

"No. Both of you, outta here!" Robb took a step forward making himself look more threatening.

"Don't you speak to me that way," Cat's voice rose, matching his threatening tone.

"I'll speak however I damned well please, now both of you get the fuck out of here!" Robb grabbed his mother around the shoulders and gave her a vicious shove, making her stumble backwards and cry out in shock and panic.

The house went deathly silent after that, until moments later everyone could hear Ned storming up the stairs, every footfall sounded thunderous.

Petyr got a phone call while he was at work, he did a quick scan to see Cat's caller ID but when he answered it, it was Sansa and she sounded tearful. He had a quick look at the time and found it strange she wasn't getting ready for school.

"Uncle Petyr, would it be alright with you if Arya and I could stay with you for a night?" Sansa was overly formal, but calling from her mother's phone was also another giveaway that something was drastically wrong.

"Best make it two," Cat told her daughter.

"Two nights?" Sansa asked Petyr.

He reclined back in his office chair as he fought not to smile. "Of course," Petyr replied, only just realising she was still waiting for an answer.

They must have changed hands because he was suddenly talking to Catelyn, "Are you sure? We wouldn't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother, at all." It really wasn't.

Hours later, Petyr left work around two-thirty, experiencing one of his shortest workdays in recent history, but it was worth it as he waited a few minutes for the school bell to go off. Minutes after it did, Arya and Sansa jumped into the backseat of his car.

"Hey uncle Pete, you missed an epic fight this morning," Arya jumped right into it.

Petyr saw the girls expression through the rear view mirror and he raised an eyebrow intrigued.

"I'd never seen dad so mad in all my life!"

"What happened?" Petyr asked Arya, and noticed Sansa had yet to greet him.

"Robb pushed mum over," Arya couldn't contain herself, because she was still shook over the incident.

"Yeah, but if you hadn't butted in, it might not have been so bad," Sansa finally spoke up.

"The hell?! How was that my fault?" Arya was close to shouting.

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't have gone in there when you knew they were arguing in the first place," Sansa pointed out.

"Neither of them should've been in Jon's room in the first place!"

"So you were defending Jon?"

"So what if I was, at least I tried to put a stop to it!"

Their arguing was getting out of control, and it was going to give Petyr a headache if it went on any longer. "So what do you both feel like for tea?" Petyr asked, trying to change the subject.

Sansa smiled sweetly at Petyr through the mirror, "How about that new pad Thai place you were talking about?"

"Eww," Arya scrunched up her face, "How about normal food, like pizza!"

"How about I make two trips, that way everyone's happy?" Petyr didn't want another fight to break out, and he was relieved when they both sat back in their seats happy with his choice.

Sansa and Petyr had their food spread out at his dining room table while Arya was sitting cross legged on the floor a few feet away, in front of the tv playing Fallout 3 on Petyr's x-box, her pizza box was opened beside her, her hands on the controller and her Bluetooth earpiece in as she talked to one of her friends.

"No way." They heard Arya. "No way! Aw, that's so unfair! I wish I could go."

Petyr put his chopsticks down and listened more intently to what Arya was saying.

"That sounds so cool! I wish I could, but I'm stuck at my uncle's. Yeah, talk to ya later." When Arya got up to look for another can of coke in the fridge, she noticed Petyr eyeing her as she passed the table, "What?"

"What sounds cool?" He asked, sipping his can of soda.

"Just a bunch of my mates organised an awesome water gun party," Arya sounded upset.

"When is it?"

"Tonight."

Petyr put his can down, "Tell you what, you can go."

Arya's eyes lit up, excited. "I can?!"

"Under two conditions," Petyr went on.

"What?" Arya sounded wary.

"Firstly, we never tell your parents."

"Of course, done." Arya quickly agreed.

"And secondly, when you get back no more fighting with Sansa."

"Ever?" Arya asked cheekily.

Petyr grinned, and he felt Sansa tap his thigh under the table, she was clearly unhappy he was allowing Arya to go to a party. "For a week."

"Okay, deal!"

"Deal," Petyr stuck out his hand for her to shake, to seal the deal.

"Petyr, what the hell? What are you doing, letting Arya go like that?" Sansa looked upset, because again it felt like Arya was being rewarded for being bad.

Petyr thought Sansa was going to stomp her foot any second, she was pouting so much which he found quite adorable. "Cheer up," Petyr said with a smile when Sansa turned unusually quiet.

"How?" Sansa smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Sansa," Her name was like a purr and Petyr cupped her face in his palms, "we finally get to be alone." Petyr only gave her a brief kiss, so Arya wouldn't catch them.

"Oh. _Oh!"_ Sansa's smile was beginning to become genuine as she envisioned them in his house, alone like a real couple.

Once Arya was dropped off they spent most of the car ride discussing more of the incident concerning Robb, Sansa didn't tell Arya that drugs had been involved, or that both their older brothers had been caught with the stuff, and because she knew Arya still idolised Jon, she didn't want that image of him tarnished yet.

Back at the house Sansa got nervous and quietly shy, they were alone in the house for the first time ever and she felt like she didn't know what to do with herself, so she stood there ringing her hands nervously.

Petyr was sitting on his couch and he patted the empty spot next to him in an attempt to entice her to come closer.

Sansa couldn't focus on the tv, all the images felt like a blur, her mind was too scattered with so many different thoughts. "I wonder how Bran and Rickon are doing with Benjen?" She tried making small talk.

"Who cares," Petyr said flippantly and made Sansa turn to face him as he brought her in for a kiss, forcing her to focus directly on him but his lips barely had a chance to make contact with hers as she turned away from him, "What's wrong?" Petyr asked concerned.

"We're alone," Sansa stated the obvious. "There's no one else here, just us." She finished, biting her lip.

"We are," Petyr said with a smile, which he suddenly dropped, "But you're shivering badly."

Sansa smiled at him shyly.

Petyr could see how truly nervous she was, so he thought now was the best time to bring out her gift and he jumped to his feet, "Wait here."

Petyr sounded excited as he rushed from the living room, Sansa just sat there getting worried until he returned with two box suitcases, "I got you something," he put them on the coffee table and opened them both up to reveal Mani-Pedi sets with so many different coloured nail polish bottles, she gasped in wonder and couldn't decide which colour she wanted to use first.

Sansa's phone was on speaker, she was on group chat with a few friends, they were all giggling. She was sitting lengthways on the couch with her feet in Petyr's lap, and with his feet in hers.

They were painting each others toenails with the tv on, an old romcom, that had been switched over to when Sansa got the call to watch it with her friends.

It was moments like these growing up, when Petyr would go out of his way to do what she liked, that she had wished Petyr had been her real father. A thought she found creepy when they first started dating.

"That's so unrealistic," Jeyne exclaimed, yelling at the screen, Sansa could picture her throwing popcorn like she did the last time they all had a sleepover.

"That's not the point," Margaery replied, "You're meant to be suckered in by Matt's eyes."

"Matt's a douche!" Jeyne said.

"I think he's dreamy," Dany said.

"So do I," Mel agreed.

While Sansa remained quiet, she was completely focused on Petyr's pinkie toe and not the tv, making sure the purple liquid didn't spill over and get all over his skin. The other girls sighed over the phone, agreeing with Dany.

"What do you think, Petyr?" Jeyne asked Petyr, including him.

"Hmm, the guy is clearly a pathetic basket case, but I think that's the point they're going with. So to answer your question; yeah he's a dreamboat. I can see why Maggie would hit that." He chuckled along as all the girls laughed, including Sansa.

Petyr's phone vibrated in his pants pocket and he pulled it out to see Catelyn was trying to call him. "Okay, say goodnight girls." Petyr announced, making all of them whine, and protest profusely.

"But the movie's not over yet!" Sansa joined in.

"Girls," Petyr's voice went stern brokering no argument, but he found the movie awful so he was glad for the interruption, "Time to go." Even though they all weren't happy, they said their reluctant goodbyes.

The call dropped while Petyr waited for them to finish but Catelyn immediately tried calling him again.

"Where are the girls?" Cat asked before Petyr had a chance to greet her.

"Here," He replied, hearing Cat's relief.

"I've been trying to call them, and neither of them have been answering."

Petyr handed his phone off to Sansa. "Hi, mum." Sansa smiled, "Yes, I'm having a great time, I'm actually painting uncle Petyr's nails right now."

Petyr smiled, hearing the laughter on the other end of the line as well as Sansa's. "At least I'm secure enough in my masculinity to pull it off." He said, examining Sansa's handiwork and knowing full well the Stark lad's will laugh when they see it on Sunday morning when he'll drop the girls off.

"Sorry about that mum, I was chatting with my friends. Oh, Arya? She's..." Sansa hesitated too long.

"Put your uncle back on."

Petyr could hear Cat, and took his phone back. "Cat, before you get mad, Arya told me you gave her permission."

"Permission for what?"

"Permission to got to the party."

"You let her go," Cat sounded mad.

"Only because she reassured me, you signed off on it," Petyr tried explaining.

"That girl knew full well she was forbidden to go," It sounded like Cat was grinding her teeth, "Would you please ring me when you hear from her?"

"Of course, Cat. And I'm sorry, I never would've allowed this to happen if I'd known how you felt," Petyr sounded regretful, but winked playfully at Sansa when she covered her mouth so her mother wouldn't hear her giggles.

"That's alright, Petyr, I don't blame you."

When the call was disconnected Sansa full blown laughed. "Was there a reason you sold her out, Sansa?" Petyr asked, legitimately curious after all the effort he put into bargaining with Arya beforehand.

Sansa shrugged and reached over for her can of lemonade, feeling indifferent to it all. "She made no deal with _me_."

Petyr felt smug about her behaviour and proud, but that didn't stop him from stealing a sip of her drink.

"Hey - give that back!"

"No," Petyr took a victory sip.

"Then give me your hand." Sansa snapped, grabbing a nailfile and took a hold of his hand, giving it a hard yank towards herself so Petyr would spill her drink.

Another movie was playing and was well under way, their nails had long since dried but something was nagging at Sansa, something she still couldn't wrap her head around. "Why are they acting crazy just from talking to each other?" Sansa voiced her question.

"Hmm?" Petyr had been replying to some emails, and not really paying attention to what they were watching. He looked up to see nothing particularly sexy going on so he had no context, but he could guess. Sansa had zoned out some more and leant on her hand.

"It's a kink, darling," Petyr finished typing out his response so he could give Sansa his complete focus.

"How is talking a kink?" Sansa stopped slouching and focused on Petyr.

"Well, it's not so much a kink in the whole sense of the word, it's dirty talk essentially, which can be more like a fantasy." Petyr explained.

"Fantasy, you mean like a game?" Sansa asked.

"Sure." Petyr muted the tv.

Sansa folded her legs as she turned towards him, "Do you like games?"

Petyr smirked, "Sometimes."

"Like what?" Sansa really wanted to know.

"I could be your love slave, or I could be your master." Sansa looked even more confused, and Petyr didn't feel like elaborating further with either scenarios so he went with something else he suspected she might like more. "Or I'm the teacher, and you're my naughty student that didn't finish their homework."

"But I always finish my homework." Sansa said automatically.

Petyr's eyes suddenly darkened with desire and his voice turned gruffer, "Such a good girl, you are."

Sansa bit her lip, and unfolded her legs so she could squeeze them together, she didn't know how much she would like him calling her a good girl until he did, and she felt her desire drip, making the cotton of her underwear moisten.

"Nah, you're right, talking is crazy. I'll shut up," He said smugly.

Sansa snapped her head up, "No, don't - "

"Stop?" Petyr could see she was aroused.

"You want to be punished?" Petyr asked, testing the waters.

Sansa shook her head.

"A reward?" He asked.

Sansa nodded.

"For being such a good girl."

"Yes," Sansa sounded breathless.

"Would you lift your skirt up for me? Spread those legs and show me what you've got on underneath," Petyr rasped, fuelling Sansa's longing for more.

Sansa felt a thrill as she followed his wishes, she even angled herself to face him more to give him a better view on her cotton panties.

"So beautiful." Petyr remarked.

Sansa felt more moister ooze hearing the desire dripping from Petyr's tongue.

Petyr patted her hand, letting her know she could let go of her skirt, he reached for a lock of her hair, "See Sansa, talking can be fun." Petyr smiled cheekily, "Why don't you try."

Sansa gave it some serious thought and ended up blurting out something that put a damper on everything. "I used to wish you were my father," It was embarrassing to admit, and even more mortifying for her to say aloud.

"Really?" One of Petyr's eyebrows rose, even more intrigued.

Sansa felt her face burning with humiliation, she felt like running away.

"Sansa, it's okay, it's fantasy. It's not real, remember." Petyr tried to reassure her, and tried to get her to look at him.

 _"Da--"_ Sansa's eyes widened in horror, she stopped herself midway from saying it, something so embarrassing and shocking. She just wanted to flee, to hide, to die, never to be seen again. Sansa felt beyond mortified that she even thought it to begin with, but it just felt natural in that moment but that didn't make it any less sickening, "It's disgusting, I'm disgusting!"

"No, Sansa, there's nothing wrong with you," Petyr told her right before he kissed her.

He kissed her slowly, purposely, slowly coaxing her to relax into him. When she hummed contently he pulled back smiling, "My good girl." He kissed her again, giving Sansa a chance to get used to it.

His hands tickled her waist, then his fingers played with the hem of her top. Sansa moaned wantonly into the kiss, her fingers deliberately tangling in his curly greying hair as she clambered into his lap, straddling his waist. "Say it." Petyr waited until Sansa's eyes were glazed over with lust. "Please, Sansa?"

Sansa was nervous to, but his plea made her cave in, "Da- daddy." She stumbled over the word, but Sansa suddenly found herself on her back, her lips occupied again as Petyr was doing his best to devour her.

"Was that okay?" Sansa panted out of breath, still feeling insecure.

Petyr's eyes danced with mirth, with Sansa's unwarranted nervousness, then nodded.

Sansa pouted, huffing when Petyr didn't actually say anything.

Petyr leant down kissing her delicate neck, "My princess," he kissed her again, making Sansa tip her head back. She bit into her lip to stop herself from making any noise. "Don't bite your lip, daddy loves to hear your noises."

Sansa squeaked, she couldn't believe she made that kind of sound, but Petyr loved it.

Petyr had been hard since the moment they stated discussing kinks, and with Sansa spread out beneath him, he had slowly begun thrusting himself against her, to gauge her receptiveness.

Sansa's thighs wrapped around his slim waist, a positive sign.

Sansa was glad Petyr had stopped them from moving too fast when they first reunited, but she had been feeling ready for about a week, and Sansa wanted to show Petyr just how ready she really was, even though she felt nothing but a bundle of nerves.

Sansa's fingers were shaking, giving away how truly nervous she was, her hands caressed Petyr's back, and then his sides leading down towards the erection tenting his pants.

One shivering hand cupped him through his pants, and Petyr moaned and stopped moving.

When he spoke he sounded winded, "Sansa?" He sounded confused but hopeful.

Sansa tried and failed to smile knowing how serious the conversation was, she leant up to briefly kiss him though, "I'm ready."

Petyr climbed up off the couch, confusing Sansa at first, making her think she'd done something wrong, until he held out his hand for her to take.

No words were spoken as they entered his bedroom, the only sound in the house was a ticking clock in the hallway as Petyr undid each button of his shirt, his eyes never straying from hers.

Sansa stood there watching, unsure of what to do herself. She gulped nervously at the sound of Petyr's belt being unbuckled. His pants hit the floor and he stepped out of them, and took a few more steps closer until he was standing right before her, in only his briefs.

His scar was on full display, Sansa had seen it many times whenever he joined her family when they went swimming but this was the first time she was able to touch it, her hands reached out and caressed the length of it.

Petyr grasped her waist to bring her in closer contact with him, they kissed so Sansa could have time to get more comfortable.

Petyr's hands grasped the hem of Sansa's top again to lift it up but Sansa murmured into his lips, protesting.

He didn't take offense to it, so he hugged her closer, and prolonged their kiss. Sansa's lips parted on a sigh, and Petyr used the opportunity to deepen their kiss, massaging his tongue against hers.

His hands drifted down, pulling Sansa's skirt down, he stepped forward making Sansa walk backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed making her sit.

Sansa felt nervous again when she came in contact with the bed, and for some reason she wanted to lay on the pillow, so she crawled backwards only to have Petyr follow her, crawling slowly towards her like a predator.

Petyr straddled her waist he saw she was nervous which was perfectly natural for this situation but also anticipation, he leant down to talk against her lips, "Comfortable?"

Sansa just nodded, she couldn't find her voice.

Sansa felt disappointed when Petyr only kissed her cheek, not her lips. His lips bestowed small kisses to her neck, down her clothed chest, and down her stomach.

Sansa giggled at the sensation but stopped when Petyr lifted her top slightly and placed a warm kiss to the skin right above where her knickers resided.

Her thighs spread enclosing him in, Petyr toyed with her white cotton panties with his tongue dipping lower then the hem, his hands caressed her legs encouraging more of her whines and panting.

Petyr gripped her underwear preparing to drag them down but he looked up at Sansa from between her legs, causing Sansa to want to naturally close them. "May I?" He asked.

Sansa nodded, and she looked up at the ceiling as they were gently pulled down and tossed away.

"So beautiful, Sansa."

Petyr grasped her knees spreading her wide open for his viewing pleasure and kissed her leg leading up to her glistening pussy lips where he placed a tentative lick.

Sansa cried out and bucked her hips almost dislodging him, but Petyr was ready and held her down by the waist.

His hot tongue explored, seeing what she liked and didn't, Sansa was a writhing mess, his hands reached up beneath her top and cupped her breasts but her hands shot up to stop him from taking anything off, so he gave them a squeeze and pinched her nipples through the thin martial of her bra.

When her legs clamped up and Sansa felt as taut as a bowstring Petyr eased off her pussy, not letting her cum so soon.

"Petyr?" Sansa whined, protesting.

"Soon," He promised, and made his way back up her body, peeling her top off as he claimed her lips in a kiss, letting her taste herself.

Sansa was soft and palpable in his arms, "You taste so good" his fingers dipped down to her throbbing core where she still longed for his touch, "You feel so good."

Sansa moaned into their kiss and wanted to make Petyr feel just as good as she was feeling, she clumsily grasped his erection again trying to palm his cock as best she could, while one of his fingers entered her.

Sansa broke the kiss, losing focus as Petyr moved his finger in and out of her, stretching and preparing her for something bigger. His thumb circled her clit, a second finger joined the other as he built her up again, and just when Sansa thought he would let her cum he released her again. Sansa's cry was one of frustration, Petyr sat up to retrieve a condom from his bedside drawer.

Sansa almost let profanities fly when he pulled away from her again, but she blushed when Petyr pulled down his underwear revealing his cock to her, and she watched fascinated as he rolled down the condom on his shaft.

Petyr smiled warmly at her, Sansa had her arms crossed protectively against her chest, her legs were crossed too trying hopelessly to protect her virtue.

"Roll over, Sansa." His voice was soft, and hoarse.

Sansa quickly complied laying on her stomach and clutching fistfuls of his black sheets, she buried her head in them in embarrassment, leaving her back and derrière exposed.

Petyr gently leant against her back, he pushed all her hair over one shoulder so he could kiss her cheek, "You still want me?"

Sansa turned so they could kiss but the angle made it awkward, "Yes, Petyr, I do. I'm just really nervous."

"I know, sweetling, but I'd never hurt you."

"I know, but please be - "

"Gentle?" Petyr finished.

Sansa nodded shyly.

"Relax," His hands massaged her shoulders, her back, showing his devotion. Sansa closed her eyes in bliss, and didn't put up a fight this time when Petyr undid the clasp of her bra, letting it roll down her arms and lifting herself up to help assist in deposing of the item. His hands went back to massaging her, he kissed her shoulders and made room for her when Sansa finally spread her legs apart.

Petyr kissed her lower back, "Arse up, head down, love." He instructed.

Sansa didn't know quite what he meant, and she squirmed delightfully when he helped her into the right position.

"Gorgeous," His fingers dipped into her, checking her readiness again, "Ready for daddy?"

"Yes," Sansa was on the verge of cumming again, she felt so worked up, even when she felt him rub himself against her.

She was wet enough from her own juices and Petyr's tongue earlier, deeming her ready enough. Petyr slowly eased his cock through her moist folds, finding her entrance and pushed in.

Sansa moaned when he begun pressing in, but her whimpers soon turned painful as she felt stretched to her limit. It was foreign and uncomfortable even as Petyr tried going slowly, her fists turned white as she clutched the bedding tightly, her eyes were screwed shut to stop herself from spilling any tears.

"Sansa?" He asked concerned.

"Too much, it's too much," Sansa protested. It ached as he pressed in further, harder.

"Hold on, it'll pass soon." Fingers brushed through auburn hair finding her wet folds, feeling where her lips were stretched apart to their limit, feeling up and finding her clit, circling it, playing with it until she started to like the sensation again. "Better?" He asked.

"Yes," Sansa no longer sounded in pain.

He eased back, then pushed forward, his fingers never left her clit as his hips canted slowly and steady. Petyr's breathing was coming in heavier, he was a steady presence surrounding and engulfing her, but not suffocating.

"That's good," Sansa spoke keenly.

"Yeah?" He was moaning with the feel of her fluttering, pulsating, tightening walls that encased his cock.

"Yes." Sansa confirmed.

Petyr knew playing with Sansa's clit was the best course of action as she begun to relax, and her inner walls loosened as she became more aroused.

Her hands sort to hold him but she could only reach for his hands.

Petyr begun to slowly pound and grind into her, assessing what she liked, what made her moan, what made her try to get away, and what made her push back into him. Sansa's whimpers rose higher in volume, her eyes were screwed shut like she was in pain, but she was far from it.

Petyr had a tight grip on one of Sansa's breasts as he rutted more into her. Petyr's groans accompanied her moans, he could feel her getting close.

"That's it, Sansa, cum. Cum for me, girl." One of his hands returned to her clit with their fingers still entwined, making her clench down on his cock tighter as she felt herself edging closer.

When she did, it knocked the wind out of her, momentarily silencing her. Petyr moaned at the sensation of her cumming around him, he pulled out, rolled off the condom and worked himself until he spilled onto her lower back.

Petyr collapsed upon Sansa for just a moment as he sort to catch his breath, he didn't bear his full weight on her for long, and he rolled onto his side when she moved to lay on her back.

Her arms reached out for him, and Petyr snuggled up to her, laying over her, resting his head close to hers.

They lay there utterly spent. Petyr closed his eyes, content, his hand laid over one of her breasts as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

Sansa smiled proudly, playing with his damp hair. Her body ached in new places, but she felt too lethargic to move.

***

Petyr savoured the feeling of falling asleep with Sansa in his arms after they thoroughly wore themselves out, it wouldn't happen again until years later, months before Sansa's sweet sixteenth birthday.

The three week Christmas hiatus where Sansa couldn't reach him was unavoidable. He had important meetings with his lawyer, plus Ned needed to pay for destroying Sansa's room, and butting his nose in where it didn't belong.

Being an investment banker helped when Ned's company were looking into investors, since the government didn't like to give handouts Ned's company looked into the private sector, for a more fair retirement fund. Petyr's firm was hired, when they needed investors to help finance the endeavour, so it was no surprise to him when Ned's company went corporate without him.

Months after the Stark's new years party, Petyr saw how the Stark's were struggling to get by; Jon was the first to move out, followed closely by Robb, a way to help out their parents financially, but they both ended up moving in with a bunch of friends to help them pay their rent.

Ned was still looking for work, but still not getting anywhere. Arya and Bran were getting scholarships, but weeks after their acceptance Arya's fell through.

Petyr was there to see how they were still struggling and kindly offered to house Sansa for a few months, seeing how he lived closer to the city and closer to the school district.

An offer they graciously accepted.

The day Sansa officially moved in with him, Petyr knew he was never going to give her back.

Because Petyr was Cat's friend, he was everyone's friend right up until he wasn't.

Seeing Catelyn struggle to keep her family together, but unable to hold onto all of her children was a delight after how she stole his.

It took days to get his memories back after the blackouts, it's why he'd refuse more than one glass of wine anymore, work took him interstate but when he got back Cat pretended nothing happened like she usually did and had a newborn daughter to take care of.

Petyr always had his suspicions, even with Ned's name being on Sansa's birth certificate, it took him years and many lawyers to get any proof.

When he finally had it, he brought her home. Because no one loved Sansa like Petyr.

He would do anything for her, be anything for her.

A dear friend, the patient understanding uncle, protector, secret avenger, loving father, lover.

He loved Sansa enough to fight Catelyn and Ned with lawyers and with the evidence he had accumulated throughout the years, risking her learning the truth, and risking her wrath (but something told him, she wouldn't be angry with him for long)

But Petyr also loved Sansa enough to wait, to hold off on lawsuits, and wait until she came of age so they could have a chance to marry, to start a family together, because he knew how much Sansa wanted that.

It was her decision, either way, Sansa would finally become the Baelish she always was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my twisted tale

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos welcomed


End file.
